Our studies on global cerebral ischemia associated with cardiac arrest revealed striking neuronal changes in GABAergic neurons, as early as 15 minutes after recirculation. Although these changes may be of transitory nature, they may significantly influence the further development of ischemic injury. Further studies will be focussed on attempts to modify ischemic injury in global ischemia by pharmacological means related to GABAergic system.